Heretofore, as the method of controlling weeds, a method in which trifludimoxazin is applied is known (see U.S. Pat. No. 8,754,008). Glyphosate-resistant weeds are known (see Weed Science 54 (2006), 620-626 and Weed Science 56 (2008), 582-587).